Mi Falsa Realidad
by DarkAlizz
Summary: Yoh Asakura creía que su vida era perfecta. Pero se dará cuenta que ha vivido en una mentira todo este tiempo. Y tal vez, con algo de ayuda, descubra lo que es ser realmente feliz.
1. Mi vida es perfecta

****Disclaimer: ****Shaman King no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. La trama si es mía n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Falsa Realidad<strong>

**Prólogo: Mi vida es perfecta**

****~.~****

No podía ser más feliz, eso pensaba Yoh Asakura, un hombre de 20 años, tenía una vida perfecta. Pertenecía a la prestigiosa familia Asakura, reconocida como una de las familias con mas dinero en todo el país, y fuera de este. Además iba a heredar una gran cantidad de dinero cuando se casara a sus 22 años. Pero no era eso lo que lo hacía feliz, sino la gente que lo rodeaba. Su amorosa familia, sus muchísimos amigos y por último, pero no menos importante, su amada prometida Tamao Tamamura, con la que se iba a casarse algún día. Llevaban 3 años comprometidos, por decisión de la abuela de Yoh, porque si hubiera sido por el ya estarían casados desde hace mucho tiempo.

Como amaba a esa mujer, definitivamente ella era su todo, era perfecta. Eran amigos desde la infancia, ella había sido su primera amiga, con el tiempo fue surgiendo el amor, y lo que más hacia feliz a Yoh es que era mutuo, ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella, los dos habían nacido para estar juntos. Estaba ansioso por poder casarse con ella, por que fuera su mujer. También por decisión de su abuela, Tamao e Yoh no podían tener relaciones íntimas porque eso deshonraría a la novia, ella tenía que llegar pura al matrimonio. Yoh le tenía demasiado respeto a su abuela, o miedo tal vez, para contradecirla, además no lo molestaba demasiado el tema, pensando en que ella estaría con el siempre, así que no hacía daño esperar, esperaría hasta la eternidad por Tamao. Si definitivamente su vida era perfecta, o al menos eso creía Yoh.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, después de tanto tiempo y como prometí este será mucho mas largo que el primero. Oooh no saben los retortijones que me dieron en el estomago al escribir esto, demasiado meloso, pero necesario para que se den cuenta de lo LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO que esta Yoh de Tamao. Y eso fue lo peor escribir de Tamao con lo mucho que la odioo, pero filo es necesario para darle mas dramatismo a la historia. Aviso a los fans de Tamao que este fic no la favorecerá mucho, pueden leerlo si gustan, pero no quiero reclamos después de que como hago eso con Tamao y etc… por algo es mi fic. Espero que les vaya gustando el fic, al menos yo creo que será bueno. Acepto críticas constructivas, preguntas y sugerencias. <strong>¡Los amo!<strong>

**DarkAlizz~**


	2. De cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. La trama si es mía n.n

* * *

><p><strong>- Mi Falsa Realidad -<strong>

**Capítulo 1: De Cumpleaños**

**~-.-~**

Era un día muy importante para la familia Asakura, era el día en que su queridísimo Yoh Asakura cumplía sus 20 años. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado revisando los últimos preparativos para la gran fiesta en la mansión Asakura, que no era para nada secreta, pues estaba enterada casi toda la región y los reporteros se peleaban por conseguir pases para entrar, después de todo era una fiesta privada y solo los Asakura, las familias más importantes y los amigos más cercanos estaban invitados.

**- ¡Qué aburrido! - **decía un joven moreno, mientras le daban los últimos retoques a su traje **- Estoy arto de todas estas cosas.**

**- Es para tu fiesta Yoh, todos queremos que salga perfecto. – **respondió un joven de cabellos y ojos verdes, observando como la modista trataba de que Yoh se quedara quieto.

**- No me importa si sale perfecto o no, lo perfecto es aburrido. Solo quiero que todo esto acabe pronto Lyserg.**

Lyserg era el mejor amigo de Yoh desde la infancia, sus padres eran socios desde siempre. Además era un amigo muy cercano de Tamao, la novia de Yoh.

**- Admite que solo estas así porque Tamao no podrá estar presente.**

**- Tienes razón, es que no puedo creer que justo hoy tuviera que viajar por esos malditos negocios. No sabes cómo me gustaría que ella me acompañara en estos momentos, es la única por la que valdría la pena ir a esa tonta fiesta.**

**- ¡Ha! gracias, por eso te quiero "mejor amigo"**

**- No fue con mala intención Lyserg, perdón. – **dijo Yoh dándose cuenta de error.

**- Tranquilo, se como ella te pone, si no fueras mi amigo te pondría una restricción a mas de 200 metros de Tamao.**

**- Jajaja que gracioso Lyserg. ¡Auch! –** la modista lo había pinchado para que le prestara algo de atención. Lyserg solo se reía mirando la escena.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, un joven vestido elegantemente, de cabello morado y parado, con unos hermosos ojos amarillos, que en este momento echaban chispas por lo molesto que estaba, se encontraba apoyado en la puerta del baño.<p>

**- ¡¿Qué te cuesta acompañarme? ¡Ni que tuvieras algo más interesante que hacer! –** le decía a su acompañante que se encontraba tomando una ducha.

**- Prefiero aburrirme en mi casa, que irme a aburrir a una de esas estúpidas fiestas de ricos que solo hablan de dinero. –** le respondió desde la ducha.

**- De seguro pasa algo interesante, además es mejor aburrirse con los amigos que solo. –** sí, el gran Ren Tao usaría todas sus armas para que esa persona accediera a acompañarlo por su cuenta. Ya era bastante estar obligado a asistir por ser de una familia tan importante como los Tao para que fuera a aburrirse solo. De repente sintió la puerta abrirse y perdió el equilibrio, pero lo recupero en un instante. **- ¡¿Podrías avisar, sabes?**

**- Eso te pasa por apoyarte en la puerta, tonto. - **dijo la persona que iba saliendo del baño. **- Deberías mirarte la cara, te pusiste rojo de la vergüenza. –** Era verdad, Ren Tao estaba sonrojado de vergüenza, pero no por casi caerse, sino por la visión que sus ojos disfrutaban en estos momentos. Justo frente a él se encontraba una joven de piel blanca que brillaba de limpia, cabello rubio ondulado que caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros desnudos, y de preciosos ojos negro azabache que intimidarían a cualquiera, y solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, ciñéndose a este, que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas y largas piernas. Eso era un espectáculo que podía causarle una hemorragia a cualquiera, pero Ren sabia controlarse, al menos un poco.

**- Podrías taparte un poco, ¿no crees? –** dijo Ren mientras desviaba la vista hacia otro lado** – Recuerda que no estás en tu casa.**

**- No me digas que te pone nervioso mi presencia. – **reto la joven mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Ren. **- Además esta es como mi casa, y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Tú mismo me lo dijiste.**

**- Ya basta Anna, mejor apúrate y vístete, ahí encima de la cama esta tu vestido. Me acompañaras quieras o no, o me dejo de llamar Ren Tao. –** y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, con la cara totalmente roja. Definitivamente Anna lo ponía de los nervios. No estaba enamorado de ella ni nada por el estilo, eran solo muy buenos amigos, pero ella sabía perfectamente cómo poner de rodillas a un hombre.

Anna suspiro, en realidad no tenía deseos de ir a esa fiesta, pero como decía Ren tampoco tenía algo mejor que hacer. Además nunca se sabe, realmente podría pasar algo interesante en esa fiesta. Se dirigió a la cama, encima de esta se encontraba un elegante vestido de color rojo pasión, con un provocador escote, sin tirantes, que le llegaría un poco más arriba de los talones pero con una abertura al lado que dejaría ver sus blancas piernas. _"Este Ren es todo un pervertido_" pensó Anna. Él siempre estaba pendiente de la ropa de Anna, "Tienes un cuerpo envidiable" le decía "sería un gran error ocultarlo" en ese aspecto él era como una madre vistiendo a su hija pequeña, pero bueno así era Ren.

Media hora después, Anna salía con el vestido puesto. Ren estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro, lo cerró y dirigió su mirada a la joven.

**- Te dije que te verías hermosa. –** dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**- Me siento como una prostituta. –** reclamo Anna.

**- Por favor. Deberías ver como se visten las demás personas en ese tipo de fiestas, al lado de ellas pareces monja. – **rio Ren.** - ¿Y bien, ya nos vamos? – **Tomo la mano de la joven, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia una elegante limosina, subieron y Ren le dijo al chofer **- A la mansión Asakura.**

* * *

><p>En la mansión Asakura la fiesta ya había empezado, todo el mundo disfrutaba conversando, bebiendo o bailando. Todos menos una persona. Yoh estaba rodeado por sus amigos, que charlaban sobre política, economía y de lo más ricos que se hacían a cada momento. A él no le interesaba nada de eso, pensaba en su pobre prometida que tenía que estar trabajando arduamente en vez de estar aquí con él. Como deseaba que todo esto terminara pronto y que la semana pasara lo más rápido posible, para volver a verla.<p>

**- ¿Oye Yoh me estas escuchando? –** dijo uno de sus amigos, asiendo que despertara de su trance.

**- Sí, sí, claro, por supuesto, lo que tú digas. –** respondió el castaño. De repente todos empezaron a reír. Yoh no entendía que sucedía. **- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que dije?**

**- Te preguntamos que si ahora tenías una relación con tu "amiguito" Lyserg, pasan tanto tiempo juntos, solos en tu casa, quien sabe qué clase de cosas harán. – **le dijo su amigo que no paraba de reírse.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ustedes saben que mi corazón solo le pertenece a Tamao. –** afirmo Yoh con los ojos brillando.

**- De verdad que no te entiendo Yoh –** dijo otro de los jóvenes **- ¿Cómo pudiste comprometerte por tu cuenta en vez de disfrutar de la vida con una de esas preciosuras? –** miro de una manera bastante pervertida a las chicas que estaban por ahí** - Con todo el dinero que tienes podrías costearte unas cuantas noches con más de una de esas chicas.**

Los demás chicos dejaron volar su imaginación con las imágenes de esas chicas en sus camas, incluso más de uno empezó a babear. A Yoh no le interesaba nada de eso, con Tamao ya era bastante feliz, no necesitaba a ninguna otra mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>- Tenias razón, esas chicas en verdad pareciera que están desnudas. A eso se le llama estar necesitada. –<strong> dijo Anna a su amigo Ren, que ya se encontraban en la fiesta.

**- Es increíble que supuestamente estén a mi mismo nivel, son unas cualquiera que harían lo que sea por unos cuantos millones, esas son las damas de ahora.**

**-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Sino es mí querida amiga Anna Kyoyama? –** se escucho decir a una mujer. De pronto Anna se puso pálida.

**- Tiene que ser una broma** – dijo Anna. Pero no, frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos rojo sangre. Con un vestido plateado demasiado apretado, que con suerte le llegaba a los muslos. **- Jeanne Maiden, tan desagradable como siempre. Y no vuelvas a llamarme amiga, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré.**

**- ¿Por qué esos ánimos? Apenas te he visto me acerque a ti para darte una amistosa bienvenida a "mi" casa. Oh lo siento, no te había visto Ren, ¿Cómo estás?**

**- Muy bien Jeanne, gracias.** – respondió secamente Ren.

**- ¡¿Puedes decirnos de una vez por todas que es lo que te trae aquí, para que te puedas ir por donde llegaste? –** si había una persona que Anna no soportara en este mundo, esa era Jeanne.

**- Solo quería saber quien tuvo la "amabilidad" de invitarte. Yo que sepa tú no eres amiga de los Asakura y mucho menos vienes de una familia importante. Recuerda que esta prohíbo entrar a la fiesta sin autorización. Aunque lo más seguro es que te haya invitado tu noviecito. –** dirigiéndose a Ren. Anna ya tenía unos cuantos insultos preparados para ella, pero prefirió no rebajarse a su altura, así que se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, seguida por Ren. **- ¡A mí me escuchas cuando te hablo Kyoyama! -** Jeanne trato de agarrar a Anna del vestido, deseando que en una de esas se rompiera, pero lo que en realidad se rompió fue uno de sus tacones, que eran demasiado altos, por lo que callo directamente al piso, afirmándose en una de las mesas donde estaban las bebidas y algo de helado, que obviamente le cayó encima del cuerpo. Todos los invitados observaron la escena y empezaron a reír escandalosamente.

Era una escena realmente cómica, la que el cumpleañero no pudo evitar ver y comenzar a reír, su querida cuñada estaba con todo el vestido manchado y la cara llena de helado, solo se le veía la nariz, que estaba rojísima de rabia y vergüenza. Pero ya que Yoh era un caballero, se acerco hasta Jeanne y la ayudo a levantarse junto con Lyserg, y le limpiaron un poco la cara.** - Ella es la causante de todo. – **dijo Jeanne apuntando a Anna **- Ella me hizo caer, ¡sácala de aquí! –** Lyserg se encargo de llevar, junto algunas chicas, a Jeanne al baño para que se limpiara un poco.

Yoh desvió la vista de Jeanne a Anna, pero apenas vio sus ojos fue como quedar hipnotizado, incluso encarcelado por aquel bello tono azabache de esas brillantes gemas que lo miraban con frialdad. Era como que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y solo quedaran ella junto a él. Anna miraba a Yoh esperando alguna crítica, o incluso que la sacaran del lugar, típico acto de niño de niño rico, pero en lugar de eso en sus ojos pudo ver paz, bondad y cariño, tanto que llegaba a ser hostigante, pero a la vez la atraía.

Ren al ver que no sucedía nada, y a tanta gente observando, decidió que ya era bastante espectáculo por hoy. **- Esta bien, aquí ya no hay nada que ver, todos vuelvan a la fiesta, ¿entendieron? –** dijo Ren con una de las miradas mas amenazadoras que tenia, en un parpadeo todo el mundo se había alejado del lugar y volvía a la fiesta. Sintiendo que sobraba en esos momentos, se dirigió al baño para ver cómo iba Jeanne, tratando de quitarse la cara de payaso.

Anna, ya harta de la situación, decidió poner fin al silencio. **- ¿Y bien, me vas a decir algo o te quedaras ahí parado mirándome todo la noche con esa cara de tarado?** – le reclamo, pensando en que Yoh era un tipo realmente tonto.

Yoh despertó sobresaltado del trance, nunca nadie se había dirigido tan groseramente a él, todos le tenían demasiado respeto, a su dinero. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar siempre palabras amables, casi siempre falsas. **- Jijiji lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte. –** dijo con su típica risita y algo sonrojado.** - Y no te preocupes, no pienso sacarte ni nada por el estilo, si le hiciste eso a Jeanne, debió ser porque ella se lo merecía. Por cierto, soy Yoh Asakura, ¿con quién tengo el placer?**

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, estaba preparada para cualquier tipo de insulto o agresión, pero no para un saludo tan…cordial, realmente Yoh era un hombre extraño, para ella.** - Anna, Anna Kyoyama. - **se dio media vuelta y agrego. **- El placer es todo mío Asakura y…que tengas un feliz cumpleaños. –** y se marcho.

Yoh seguía mirando el camino por el cual Anna se había ido. Para él, ella tenía una presencia bastante imponente y amenazadora, pero sus ojos expresaban algo de tristeza y soledad.** - Anna –** dejo escapar su nombre entre sus labios **- una mujer…muy interesante.**

En otra parte, bastante alejada del resto de la fiesta, se encontraba un joven de ojos esmeralda, hablando por teléfono. **- Si, así es señor. El plan está saliendo a la perfección. -** y esbozo una perversa sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Bueno, me demore mucho más de lo que pensaba en hacer este cap., es que justo las profes me dieron demasiadas tareas y trabajos, que aun no termino xD. Lo importante es que por fin lo termine yeiii! Mmm no se que opinen ustedes, pero yo creo que no está mal, para ser el primer capítulo (y el primero largo jujuju) Como podrán ver, algunos personajes tendrán cierto cambio en sus personalidades y eso tal vez moleste a algunas personas, por eso tratare de mantenerlos tal y como son, excepto cuando sea estrictamente necesario.<p>

También quiero agradecer a mis amigas **Karina** (no puedo poner su nick, fanfiction no me deja u.u)y **Criistiii206** por sus reviews, son mas lindas no saben cuánto las quiero.

Bueno decidí darle otro nivel así que daré una escena del próximo capítulo:

**_- Debe…mos…de...te…nernos. –_**_ decía una joven entre jadeos. Estaba demasiado excitada como para mantener la cabeza totalmente fría, pero aun le quedaba un poco de cordura para saber que debía detenerse._

**_- No…esta vez no…esta noche…no te dejare escapar…por fin…te hare mía. –_**_ susurro al oído de la joven mientras la miraba con unos ojos llenos de lujuria._

Uuuu ¿qué les pareció?, a mi me encanto, pero los dejare con lo duda…en realidad ni yo sé quiénes son xD eso los sabremos el próximo cap, creo que publicare ya el próximo mes o si llega a haber más reviews, lo que ocurra primero.** Gracias por leer mi fic y por los reviews, ¡los amo! x3**

**DarkAliz~**


	3. Verte de nuevo

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. La historia si es mía n.n

* * *

><p><strong>- Mi Falsa Realidad -<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Verte de nuevo**

**~-.-~**

Ren Tao venia recién despertando, se encontraba acostado en su cama solo con el bóxer puesto, le dolía bastante la cabeza y no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado ayer.

**- Hasta que despiertas. -** le dice Anna saliendo del baño vestida con unas pantaletas y una polera de Ren que le quedaba bastante grande a su pequeño cuerpo. **– Dormiste más de 10 horas, yo no dormí casi nada no dejabas de abrasarme.**

**- Anna no me digas que tu y yo…que nosotros… -** estaba todo rojo imaginándose lo peor.

**- ¡No, idiota! No paso nada de eso. –** dijo tirándole una almohada **– ¿No te acuerdas de nada?**

**- Solo hasta el incidente de Jeanne, después todo se vuelve borroso.**

**- Te dirigiste hacia donde estaba Jeanne, pero unas chicas te agarraron, te llevaron a la terraza y te emborracharon. Te fui a buscar y te encontré cantando muy alto una canción que decía "Eres el único para mi, el que me roba el aliento, el dueño de mis pensamientos, el hombre que deseo". Después tuve que traerte arrastrando, te acosté, y cuando me iba me abrasaste y no me dejaste ir. Pero en verdad Ren no te conocía esas de que te gustaran los...de esa clase. Y eso que te crees muy macho – **dijo Anna riendo a carcajadas. Los dos sabían que Ren tenía problemas con el alcohol y empezaba a decir tonterías.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no Anna, ¿cómo se te ocurre? -** Ren no podía estar más rojo de vergüenza, ¿realmente había hecho eso frente a toda esa gente? **- ¿Alguien más se dio cuenta?**

**- Si, algunas chicas y un periodista que lo grabo todo. -** Ren se puso pálido **- Pero tranquilo, le pague al periodista para que borrara el video y también compre el silencio de las mujeres. Obviamente con tu dinero.**

Ren suspiro **- Gracias Anna, te la debo, no sé qué haría sin ti. Oye ¿Qué estás viendo? –** Pregunto intrigado al ver a Anna reír mirando su teléfono, pero de pronto adivino lo que pasaba y le volvió lo pálido **– No me digas que… -**

**- Querido Ren, puedo ser muy buena amiga, pero no soy estúpida como para perderme un recuerdo de un acontecimiento tan memorable, solo tuve que pagar un poco más al periodista.**

**- ¡Anna bórralo enseguida! –** ordeno Ren.

**- Ni lo sueñes queridito –** y salió corriendo de la habitación.

**- ¡Me las pagaras Anna! –** y corrió tras de ella.

* * *

><p>Yoh seguía acostado en su cama, tomando su tercera taza de café en la mañana, la fiesta de ayer había durado demasiado apenas tuvo unas 3 horas para descansar, y tampoco ayudo mucho el estar pensando toda la noche en aquella rubia de la fiesta, Anna Kyoyama. Era una mujer bastante difícil de olvidar, tanto por su belleza como por su carácter. Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera, la demás gente se hubiera sentido mal y hubiera pedido perdón un millón de veces, solo para no hacer enojar a un Asakura, nadie se atrevía, en cambio ella no había pedido ni una vez y se había ido como si nada. La mayoría de la gente lo trataba con mucho "respeto" por ser de una familia importante, en cambio ella le había hablado como a cualquier persona, y eso le gustaba, ser por un momento alguien normal, sin deberes, restricciones, una imagen que mantener. Anna era realmente alguien especial, alguien que definitivamente deseaba volver a ver.<p>

**- ¡Yoh! –** sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz…irritante **- Cuñadito ¿donde estas?**

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jeanne? –** dijo Yoh molesto por la aparición de su cuñada.

**- Uy ¿nos despertamos de malas? –** dijo Jeanne acercándose lentamente a la cama. **- Yo se que puede alegrarte el día. –** ya estaba encima de él.

**- Jeanne ya basta. –** la tomo de los hombros, tratando de alejarla. **- Tenle algo de respeto a mi hermano.**

**- Por favor Yoh, tu hermano está muy lejos en este momento y no volverá hasta dentro de algunas semanas. Además, no creo que esto te moleste ¿o sí? –** y empezó a darle besos en el cuello.

**- Listo, ya me arte. –** la empujo y callo a su lado mientras el salía de la cama.** - No me importa que seas una cualquiera, eso tiene que verlo Hao, pero lo que no permitiré es que me metas a mí en tus jueguitos sexuales. Y ahora por favor ¡sal de mi habitación! – **la tomo del brazo, la levanto y la empujo fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave. Podía ser muy caballero, pero Jeanne le hacía perder la paciencia.

**- ¡Maldito Yoh! Debes ser muy ciego para rechazar a alguien como yo. –** grito Jeanne al otro lado de la puerta. **–Algún día te arrepentirás y vendrás corriendo a rogarme.**

**- ¡Antes de eso prefiero hacerme gay! –** le grito** - Bueno en realidad no. –** dijo para sí mismo.

Jeanne era realmente una mujer insoportable, ni idea de que le veía Hao. Es bonita y todo, pero se metía con el primero que le pasa por el frente, y como a Yoh no había podido lograr "conquistarlo", así hasta lo imposible para que este cayera a sus pies, sin mucho éxito. A veces Yoh deseaba que su hermano se fijara en otra mujer y sacara a Jeanne de sus vidas. ¿Por qué no podía encontrarse a alguien decente, buena y dulce como su linda Tamao?

Y ahí volvíamos al tema de siempre, Tamao, su hermosa y perfecta novia, todos los días se sentía agradecido por tener a alguien como ella en su vida, realmente ella era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida, según él. Yoh se preguntaba que estaría asiendo ella en estos momentos, de seguro trabajando arduamente, solo porque su abuela no dejaba que Tamao ocupara dinero de su familia, sin decir el motivo.

* * *

><p>En un lugar muy alejado de Tokio, en un pequeño departamento a oscuras, la temperatura subía cada vez mas.<p>

**- Debe…mos…de...te…nernos –** decía una joven entre jadeos. Estaba demasiado excitada como para mantener la cabeza totalmente fría, pero aun le quedaba un poco de cordura para saber que debía detenerse.

**- No…esta vez no…esta vez…no te dejare escapar…por fin…te hare mía –** susurro al oído de la joven mientras la miraba con unos ojos llenos de lujuria.

De repente se escucha un sonido muy fuerte, como el de una sartén al caerse. Prendieron la luz y se pudo ver a un joven de cabello y ojos azules, tirado en el piso, con una gran deformación el cabeza, un chichón para ser más exactos. A unos metros de él se encontraba una joven peli rosa con un sartén en la mano.

**- ¡No tenias que ser tan mala! –** se quejo el joven.

**- Lo siento, sabe que no puedo evitarlo cuando se pone así. –** se disculpo ella.

**- Esta bien Tamao. –** se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella. **- La culpa fue mía, lo siento. De todas formas sabes que nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras, te esperare el tiempo necesario. – **le dijo mientras acariciaba una mejilla, con una mirada llena de ternura. Toda lujuria se había ido.

**- Lose –** lo abrasa **- y lo agradezco mucho Joven Horo Horo, usted es muy dulce conmigo, no tengo como agradecérselo.**

**– Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames joven, se supone que tenemos mucha confianza. –** le dice mientras le da un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

**- Lo siento, la costumbre. – **se ríe y lo abrasa más fuerte. **- Te quiero tanto.**

**- Y yo a ti mi niña.** – y le da un beso en la frente. De pronto empieza a sonar un celular. **- ¿No es el tuyo?**

-** Si tienes razón** **– **responde ella mientras se le va toda la alegría, lo toma y ve quien es: Yoh Asakura. Cuelga y apaga el celular **– Nadie importante.**

**- Te llaman muy a menudo, debería ser algo importante.**

**- Nada es más importante para mí que tu. –** y le da un beso.

**- Te amo.** **– **le responde él.

**- Y yo a ti. – **le dice ella, tirando el móvil lejos y volviéndolo a besar.

* * *

><p>Siempre era igual, él llamaba y nadie contestaba. Ella misma le había dicho que no llamara porque podría encontrarse en alguna reunión o algo así, que esperara a que ella lo llamara. Pero Yoh ya no podía esperar a oír su dulce voz, al menos para contentarse de no poder verla. Se sentía tan triste y solo cuando Tamao no estaba, esperaba con ansias el día de su matrimonio para que ella pudiera renunciar a ese maldito trabajo que la mantenía alejada de él. En realidad el no tenía idea en qué consistía, sabía que era algo de una empresa del papa de Lyserg pero no tenía más detalle, los únicos que sabían eran Tamao y Lyserg, porque ellos decían que si Yoh se enteraba del nombre de la empresa, haría algo para lograr que pusieran una cede al lado de su mansión, o incluso el mismo se iría a trabajar con ella, que no haría para estar cerca de Tamao.<p>

Pero realmente no importaba, después de todo Lyserg siempre le decía como estaba Tamao, ya que ellos ocupaban las conversaciones de trabajo para decirse como iban las cosas por allá. Sabía que estaba bien, eso era lo importante. De repente alguien toca la puerta.

**- Jeanne ya te dije que te marcharas. –** dice algo irritado.

**- Soy yo amo Yoh, Amidamaru. ¿Puedo pasar?**

**- Adelante Amidamaru –** algo más contento.** - Pensé que era la odiosa de Jeanne de nuevo.**

**- ¿Otra vez lo estuvo molestando? La señorita Jeanne jamás aprende.**

**- Parece que no. Bien ¿sucede algo?**

**- Si, es que su padre tiene una reunión de negocios con la familia Tao, pero está muy ocupado en su trabajo, y ya que el amo Hao está de viaje, necesitan que usted asista a esa reunión.**

**- ¿Con la familia Tao? ¿Pero papá no puede hacerse un tiempo? No tengo ganas de ir.**

**- Lo siento amo Yoh pero es su deber como uno de los herederos de la familia Asakura.**

**- Esta bien – **dijo resignado **- ¿A qué hora es?**

**- A las 14:30 -** Yoh vio la hora, 14:00.

**- Rayos, solo me queda media hora, me voy a bañar -** y salió corriendo dirijo al baño, mientras Amidamaru iba a arreglarle las demás cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>- ¡Que molestia! –<strong> se quejaba Ren Tao **- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a esta reunión?**

**- Porque eres el heredero de la familia Tao y tienes que empezar a participar en la empresa ya que algún día la dirigirás tu. Tu padre lo acaba de decir hace cinco minutos-** le respondió Anna.

**- Ya lose, mi pregunta es ¿por qué yo y no Jun?**

**- Porque Jun está en su luna de miel con Lee Pai Long, ¿se te olvida? Además que ella renuncio a todo esto, para tener una tranquila vida con su esposo.**

**- También lo sé.**

**- ¿Si lo sabes para que preguntas?**

**- Es que me molesta todo esto, mi padre es el que tiene que ver las negociaciones, además que me avisaron media hora antes de la reunión, voy sin ninguna información.-**

**- Por eso es que yo estoy aquí, como tu secretaria yo si me fijo en todos los movimientos de la empresa.**

**- Y se suponía que antes todo eso era una excusa para acompañarme al trabajo. ¿También me vas a empezar a cobrar un sueldo?**

**- Mmm tal vez. Pero ya deja de amargarte, sabes que más que nada hago esto porque soy tu amiga.**

**- Tan buena amiga que me hiciste correr por todo el edificio y después por la calle para borrar ese estúpido video, y ni siquiera me recordaste que estaba en ropa interior. ¡Qué gran amiga eres!**

**- Detente, que me vas a ser llorar de la emoción. –** respondió Anna bromeando **- Sera mejor que te arregles bien para la reunión, quedan cinco minutos.-** le dijo mientras le arreglaba la corbata.

**- Que linda pareja. – **se escucho decir a unas secretarias que chismeaban por ahí. **– Son tan tiernos ¡cuánta envidia!**

La mayoría de la gente pensaba que Anna y Ren eran pareja, incluso la familia de este último, pero ellos nunca dirían nada hasta que Ren lo afirmara. La verdad a Ren y Anna no les molestaba que los demás pensaran eso, ni siquiera les importaba. Ellos no se amaban, pero no podían negar que existía cierta atracción entre ellos, quién sabe si por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos o por lo mucho que se parecían. Incluso pensaban que lo más probable era que, si no se enamoraban de nadie más, se casaran. No era una mala idea, después de todo aunque no estuvieran enamorados ellos sabían que siempre estarían juntos, pasara lo que pasara, eran los mejores amigos. Entonces los dos empezaron a recordar el día en que se hicieron amigos.

*Flash Back*

Ellos se conocieron a sus seis años. Ren siempre había sido un niño muy solitario, no tenía amigos por el hecho de ser de la familia Tao, una de las familias más importantes pero a la vez más temidas del país. La mayoría de los niños o no estaban a su altura o solo hablaban de lo ricas que eran sus familias, su única compañía era su hermana, pero ella también estudiaba demasiado para ser una gran profesional, como su padre quería. Un día, a su escuela llego una alumna nueva, pero ella no era de una familia con dinero como los demás niños, ella había ingresado con una beca por su gran inteligencia, que superaba a la mayoría de los estudiantes, tampoco era una niña muy sociable. La sentaron junto a Ren, que siempre se había sentado solo. Al principio no hubo mucho contacto hasta que un día:

**- Oye niña. –** le llamo uno de sus compañeros a Anna. **- No te acerques mucho a ese chico, es raro, y además se dice que su familia tiene un pacto con el diablo, hacen cosas extrañas. Mejor ven con nosotros, somos más simpáticos y además tenemos muchos juguetes. El da miedo. –** dijo el niño refiriéndose a Ren. Él lo había escuchado todo, pero hizo como si no le importara dando vuelta la cabeza hacia el suelo, aunque por dentro le dolía, tenía la cierta esperanza de que algún día llegara alguien que se hiciera su amigo, pero con esos rumores quien querría. De pronto se escucha algo caer al piso, Ren mira hacia donde se encontraban Anna y el niño.

El niño estaba tirado en el piso, llorando. Anna lo había empujado y le empezó a decir **- Prefiero estar con el que es mucho más agradable que un montón de niños ricos, engreídos, llorones y chillones como ustedes. -** Y se dirigió hacia donde Ren estaba sentado.

**- ¿Puedo acompañarte? –** le pregunto Anna a Ren. Este no salía de su asombro. De repente Anna lo abrasa, comprendiendo que él lo necesitaba. Él le devolvió el abraso y empezó a llorar. Desde ese día empezaron a hacer todo juntos, aun con el odio de los demás, ellos eran felices y Ren no se sintió nunca más solo. Se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Terminado el recuerdo entraron a la oficina de Ren, para dejar de escuchar los chismes de las mujeres, ya se habían vuelto molestas.

**- ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar al señor Asakura?**

**- Ren para de quejarte que me estás dando jaqueca. Además aun quedan cinco minutos.**

**- Pero se supone que a las reuniones hay que llegar antes, no justo a la hora, además mientras más temprano llegue más temprano se irá.**

**- Jajaja, aun no llega y ya quieres que se marche, nunca cambias Ren. –** Anna sonrió.

Se escuchan unos pasos apresurados por la escalera, luego por el pasillo y después fuera de la oficina, entonces un joven abre la puerta apresuradamente, entra y la cierra del mismo modo.

**- Perdón por el retraso, tuve muchas cosas que hacer. –** dice buscando algo en su bolso. Anna y Ren se habían quedado callados viendo los torpes movimientos del recién llegado, tenían muchas ganas de reír. Era muy obvio que ese no era el dueño de las empresas Asakura. De pronto Anna nota algo familiar en el muchacho, hasta que logra darse cuenta de quién es.

**- Yoh -** su nombre se le escapa de los labios. Yoh levanta la vista y la ve, la joven de ayer.

**- ¡Anna! –** responde sorprendido y extrañamente muy feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa!<strong> Aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 ¿qué les parece? Lamento demasiado el retraso, tengo un maldito resfriado que no se me quita, y realmente no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir. Espero que me puedan perdonar. **Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y por los reviews que me han dado, no saben lo felices que me hacen, enserio.**

Bueno ya que me he retrasado tanto con el capitulo lo hice más largo que los anteriores y dice muchas más cosas _jujujuju_. Ame escribir la parte de la infancia de Ren y Anna, fue tierno, y eso que lo tierno no es lo mío. Espero que les haya gustado. Esta vez no puedo darles escenas del próximo capi ya que ni yo misma se que sucederá, prometo que empezare a escribir desde hoy mismo y tratare de no demorarme.

**Los quiero mucho a todos, cuídense y dejen reviews please.**

**DarkAlizz~**


	4. Especial Orange

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. La trama si es mía n.n

* * *

><p><strong>- Mi Falsa Realidad -<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Especial Orange**

**~-.-~**

No esperaba volvérsela a encontrar, al menos no tan rápido y menos en un lugar como este, pero debía admitir que le hacía muy feliz el poder hacerlo. Ella tampoco lo esperaba, a pesar de haber ido a su fiesta de cumpleaños ayer y de haber participado en el accidente de Jeanne realmente se había olvidado de él, no era una persona que debiera recordar.

**- ¿Se conocen? -** intervino Ren.

**- Acuérdate que ayer me dejaste sola con el por el incidente de Jeanne. –** dijo Anna.

**- Jijijiji, tiene razón. Por cierto, Yoh Asakura. –** dijo Yoh ofreciéndole la mano a Ren.

**- Ren Tao, un gusto. –** estrechándole la mano a Yoh.

Yoh tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que cada vez se hacía más grande, mientras Ren tenía una mirada seria, Anna ya estaba aburrida de la situación y decidió intervenir.** - Y bien, ¿empecemos con la reunión?**

**- Ups! Eso me hizo acordarme de algo, me avisaron tan tarde sobre esta reunión que realmente no estoy informado de nada, jijijiji.**

Anna y Ren sufrieron una caída de espaldas al puro estilo anime, no podían creer que Yoh fuera tan tonto como para presentarse sin información a una reunión tan importante, que decidiría la unión de las 2 empresas, por ultimo hubiera llamado para cancelar o algo así.

**- Entonces ¿que se supone que hagamos? –** dijo Ren bastante molesto, no podía creer como lo hacían perder su valioso tiempo ¿En verdad él era el heredero a las empresas Asakura? "_Pobre gente que trabaja ahí" _pensó.

**- Pues tendríamos que dejar la reunión para otro día en que los jefes de las empresas estén libre y olvidarnos de esto nosotros. –** decidió Anna.

**- Sí, creo que sería lo mejor jijijiji – **rio Yoh** - ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?**

**- Pues cada uno a preocuparse de sus propios asuntos -** respondió Ren, extrañado por esa pregunta.

**- Pensaba que, tal vez, podríamos salir a alguna parte. Yo no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día.**

**- No creo que sea buena idea.**

**- ¡Por favor! –** dijo Yoh poniendo una cara de cachorrito, que no le gusto para nada a Ren.

**- Vamos Ren, igual no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. –** dijo Anna, no es que quisiera ir, pero amaría molestar a Ren por un rato.

**- ¡Ah! Está bien. –** respondió al final Ren, con cara de pocos amigos.

**- Si, nos vamos a divertir jijijiji.**

**- ¿Pero a donde vamos?**

**- Hay una heladería nueva que me encantaría visitar. – **menciono Anna.

**- Pues no se diga mas y vamos a complacer a la señorita Anna jijijiji.**

**- Como quieran. –** dijo Ren.

Y así los 3 partieron a la heladería que menciono Anna en el auto de Ren. Todo el camino Yoh le vino haciendo preguntas a Ren, sobre su vida, lo que se sentía ser heredero de una gran empresa, de lo mucho que debía gastar en gel para mantener su pincho parado, el cual cada vez crecía mas por la molestia de Ren. Anna por su parte, estaba muy entretenida viendo la cara de Ren, se notaba que la conversación con Yoh no le era muy agradable. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una gran heladería que estaba llena de gente, el negocio se había hecho famoso en poco tiempo. Apenas entraron, el dueño reconoció a Ren e Yoh, así que les desocuparon una mesa especialmente para ellos.

**- De algo sirve venir de familias importantes. –** dijo Ren.

**- ¿Qué tal mi negro, como le ha ido? –** apareció un tipo medio africano, con un afro, al parecer era el mesero.

**- Bien ¿y a ti?** **– **respondió Yoh con su típica alegría.

**- Perfecto mi chico.**

**- ¿Lo conoces? –** le pregunto Ren en voz baja a Yoh.

**- Para nada. –** dijo Yoh normalmente. "Extrañamente" a Ren le volvió el dolor de cabeza.

**- Mi nombre es Chocolove y los atenderé hoy mis chavos –** De repente Ren agarro el tenedor y se lo clavo en la nariz a Chocolove y este empezó a chillar de dolor. **- ¿Por qué me picaste mi naricita pué?**

**- ¿Ese es tu nombre verdadero?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que sí!**

**- Ren ya déjalo –** rio Yoh.

**- ¡Cállate Yoh!**

**- ¿Oye y como se llama la güerita? –** le pregunto Chocolove a Yoh.

**- Ella es Anna**

**- ¡Banana! –** grito Chocolove mientras, de la nada, aparecía vestido como una banana gigante. Esta vez fue Anna quien pincho a Chocolove con un cuchillo y Ren empezó a perseguirlo por todo el lugar.

**- ¡¿Chocolove por qué no estás trabajando? –** grito un hombre desde a dentro.

**- Lo siento jefazo, al tiro me pongo al paso. –** sentó a Ren en la silla, y se puso lo más serio posible. **- Bueno mis güeros ¿con que se quieren atragantar? – **los demás entendieron su extraña pregunta y dijeron.

**- Yo quiero un helado de menta.**

**- Yo un helado de vainilla y un vaso de leche.**

**- Yo quiero el "Especial Orange"**

**- No se me vayan a ir que ya regreso mis chavos. –** y se fue.

**- Se ve que estabas muy entretenido con el Choco ese. – **le dijo Anna a Ren.

**- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es toda una molestia.**

**- Jijijijiji, que bueno que te hiciste de un nuevo amigo, Ren.**

**- ¡¿Por qué no te callas?**

**- Jijijijiji**

**- Aquí les llego mis brothers –** dijo apareciendo Chocolove con una bandeja con 2 copas de helado y un vaso lleno de leche.

**- ¿Y donde esta lo que pidió Yoh? **

**- Al tiro se los traigo –** y fue corriendo a la cocina. Cuando salió venia con una bandeja con una copa de helado gigante. **- Aquí tienes compadre -** y se la puso enfrente a Yoh.

Ren y Anna se acercaron a mirar de cerca esa montaña de helado, era helado de naranja, con trozos de naranja, bañado en naranja, con salsa de naranja, crema de naranja, con galletas sabor a naranja y en la cima con 3 rebanadas de naranja. Todo de naranja. Creían que hasta el plato se podía comer e iba a saber a naranja.

**- A me faltaba el juguito de naranja. –** dice Chocolove mientras le pone un gran vaso de jugo de naranja en la mesa. **- Ahora sí, que aproveche. –** y se fue.

**- Wow, y yo que pensaba que nadie iba a superar a Ren con su adicción por la leche. –** dijo Anna asombrada.

**- Jajaja que graciosa Anna. – **le respondió sarcásticamente. **- Oye Yoh, ¿En verdad vas a comerte todo eso? –**

**- ¡Pues claro! En mi casa me enseñaron que nunca hay que desperdiciar la comida. Bueno, que aproveche. – **y empezó a comer su torre de helado rápidamente.

Era increíble ver como un joven tan flacucho se comía tanto helado.

**– Oye Anna, ¿le vamos a dejar comer todo eso?**

**- Deja de preocuparte y ponte a comer – **le dijo Anna, que ya había empezado a comer desde hace rato. **– Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo** – y le saco un buen pedazo de su helado y se lo comió.

**- ¡Oye! Malvada, me vengare –** y comió del helado de Anna

**- Oh no de mí helado no** **– **y así empezaron a jugar.

Cuando Yoh (increíblemente rápido) llegaba al final de su helado, pudo divisar la tierna escena. Sin saber porque, se sintió un poco triste, en ese momento definitivamente sobraba. Deseaba salir luego de ese lugar, alejarse de esa escena, la cual el no conocía, ya que Tamao pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando. Nunca habían salido a pasear, a cenar, o algo por el estilo. Realmente era una relación a distancia. Pero de todas formas la amaba perdidamente, sin importar que, como le hubiera gustado alguna vez estar con ella de esa forma, como estaban Ren y Anna, ellos eran una pareja digna de envidiar. Por suerte para Yoh, alguien lo llamo al celular. Era Amidamaru, preguntando por la reunión, y al decirle que no se había hecho, se volvió histérico diciéndole que lo que le iba a hacer su padre, que esto los metería en problemas, etc…

**- Lo siento mucho, pero ya debo irme, surgieron algunos problemitas jijijiji, nos vemos. -** En 2 segundos acabo lo que quedaba de su helado, les dejo dinero para pagar la cuenta y se marcho.

**- ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?**

**- No tengo la menor idea. –** Terminaron sus helados, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron.

**- Que rara manera de irse. –** dijo Ren mientras caminaban por el parque.

**- Debió haberle pasado algo.**

**- No sé, se le veía bastante normal comiéndose esa monstruosidad de helado.**

**- Por favor, tú te hubieras comido uno igual si fuera de leche.**

**- ¡Anna! –** Ren se había puesto rojo. De repente empezó a sonar el celular de Anna.

**- ¿Alo? Oh! Hola Pilika ¿Cómo estás?**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong> aquí termina el capitulo por hoy. ¿Cómo han estado? Hace mucho que no nos vemos u.u Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, no está muy bueno como los anteriores, lo sé, pero salva xD. Les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que desearon que me mejorara, me hicieron muy felices, gracias a ustedes ya estoy totalmente bien.

Hay unos puntos importantes que quiero tratar: Estoy realmente decepcionada de mi misma, esta vez no hay excusa que justifique mi retraso, ha sido única y exclusivamente por mi irresponsabilidad y les quiero pedir perdón a todos ustedes, es algo que realmente me molesta, me ha estado pasando lo mismo en el colegio, baje mis notas y todo eso. Pero desde ahora en adelante prometo hacer todo lo posible por mejorar en todo aspecto *Piensa positivo*. A eso me hizo acordarme de que hoy tomaron mi colegio, por eso mismo lo tome como una señal y me puse escribir como loca jejeje. Segundo punto: Ya hable sobre mi retraso, pero quiero aclararles a todos una pregunta que me hizo un lector, no importa si me tardo 5 años en subir otro capítulo (es un decir…) **NUNCA DEJARE INCONCLUSO UN FIC**. Si hay algo que realmente me molesta es cuando la gente deja inconclusas las cosas, lo encuentro una terrible falta de respeto (en este caso) para los lectores, y también para uno mismo. Si uno se quiere retirar debe avisarle a sus lectores y terminar su último proyecto, después puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana.

**Respuesta a Annavy:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review. No son necesarios los 10000 caracteres xD pero me motivaron, y leí cada una de las palabras hasta el final ;). Gracias, por suerte ya estoy mejor de mi enfermedad. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: cuando quieres crearte una cuenta, en la página principal te vas a *Sing Up*, hay te hacen rellenar datos: Pen Name: nombre de la cuenta, Email: horo x ren (arroba) hotmail . com (un ejemplo xD todo junto), Re-Type Email: repetir el email, Password: contraseña, Re-Type Password: repetir contraseña. Tienes que poner si al primer cuadrito que dice que aceptas los términos y condiciones. El segundo lo marcas si eres mayor de 13 años (no sé qué pasa si no lo marcas) y ya abajo en lo último, pones el código que sale en grande, ese de 2 palabras. No me acuerdo de los siguientes pasos, pero cualquier cosa puedes contactarme a** love x peace . biitch (arroba) hotmail . com** (todo junto obvio) o **facebook, twitter** (eso está en mi pagina de fanfiction) espero que te haya servido de algo.

Otra cosa, cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica CONSTRUCTIVA, no duden en decirme. No se queden callados, estoy aquí para ustedes, tenga o no que ver con los fics. Bueno eso es todo por el momento, los amo con todo mi corazón, gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas, o simplemente leer mis fics. Nos vemos, bye.

**DarkAlizz~**


	5. ¿Tu aquí?

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei (maestro *-*) La trama si es mía ;)

* * *

><p><strong>- Mi Falsa Realidad -<strong>

**Capítulo 4: ¿Tu Aquí?**

**~-.-~**

**- ¡Anna! Por fin, después de tanto tiempo puedo oír tu hermosa voz. **– decía una ilusionada Pilika al otro lado del teléfono.

**- Por favor no exageres, si hablamos como hace un mes.**

**- No, hablamos hace 4 meses, 1 semana, 3 días, 14 horas, 13 minutos con 45 segundos. Pero bueno ¿quien cuenta el tiempo?**

**- Si, jejeje quien lo cuenta.**

**- Y bueno. Cuéntame tu vida, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te cambiaste de casa? ¿Sigues en el mismo país? ¿Te pusiste silicona en alguna parte del cuerpo? ¿Te casaste? ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Enviudaste? ¿Has viajado por el mundo ayudando a los que sufren de hambre? ¿Te compraste unos zapatos con tacón de 45 cm? ¿Te volviste agente secreto? –** Y así siguió Pilika por unos 30 minutos. Anna aun no podía creer que su amiga pudiera hablar tanto y sin parar para respirar, pero bueno, mientras ella no gastara su saldo todo estaba bien.

**- Pilika ¿Me vas a dejar responderte alguna de esas preguntas?**

**- ¡Uy! Ya se me hizo tarde, tenemos que juntarnos algún día, yo te llamo mañana, te quiero, besos, bye.**

**- Adiós Pilika –** y colgaron. Era su mejor amiga, pero realmente era lo opuesto a ella, Anna con suerte hablaba, solo si se trataba de algo importante o para molestar a Ren, en cambio Pilika hablaba hasta por los codos, y no había quien la parara.

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Ren cuando Pilika iba en la pregunta 243. Mientras Anna seguía al teléfono (no era tan mala como dejarla hablando sola al teléfono, bueno al menos no toda la llamada), Ren estaba tomando una ducha. Cuando Pilika por fin colgó Ren ya estaba bañado, vestido y peinado con mucho gel.

**- Pilika no cambia nunca ¿no es así?**

**- Es verdad, sigue siendo la misma de secundaria, la niñita linda, tierna, molesta, caprichosa y con mal carácter de siempre.**

**- Y aun así es tu mejor amiga.**

**-** **Si, pensándolo bien es demasiado diferente a ti, y eso que los dos son mis mejores amigos.**

**- Es que los dos te complementamos de cierta manera.**

**- Si, ella tiene lo niña pequeña y llorona que yo nunca tuve y tú tienes lo inocente, engreído, obediente y buena persona que yo jamás seré.**

**-Por favor, si tu técnicamente eres mi versión en mujer, además si eres buena persona y muy engreída.**

**- Tal vez nuestro carácter sea parecido, pero nuestras personalidades son completamente diferentes.**

**- Si tú lo dices. ¿Y qué quería decirte Pilika al final?**

**- No sé, me dijo que me iba a llamar mañana para que nos organicemos para vernos en algún sitio.**

**- Pasó casi una hora y no te dijo lo que quería, yo no hubiera soportado ni 15 minutos. En verdad tienes mucha paciencia.**

**- No en realidad, mientras ella hablaba fui a comer, me prepare un té, ordene la cocina, fui al baño, hable con la vecina que vino a devolverte una película y escuche algo de música. Así que no la escuche totalmente.**

**- Yo hubiera hecho algo parecido, bueno voy a prepararme un té.**

**- Ok, aquí te espero.-** Y se acostó en el sofá y empezó a leer una revista.

**- Oye, ¿no deberíamos llamar a Yoh para saber como esta? Después de todo se fue de una manera muy extraña.**

**- Tienes razón, prepara rápido tu té y luego lo llamas.**

**- Creí que podrías hacerlo tú ya que no estás haciendo nada.**

**- Tú eres el preocupado, tú lo llamas.**

**- Está bien. -** dijo un fastidiado Ren mientras iba a la cocina.

En realidad Anna también estaba un poco preocupada, muy poco, así que sin estar muy convencida dejo su revista de lado, busco en el maletín de Ren un papelito amarillo donde Yoh había escrito su número y lo llamo. Se estaban demorando mucho en contestar, estuvo a punto de colgar cuando de repente alguien le hablo.

**- Buenas tardes, mansión Asakura – **dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

**- Buenas tardes, ¿me podría comunicar con Yoh Asakura? De parte de Anna Kyoyama.**

**- Por supuesto señorita, espere un momento – **y el hombre se dirigió a buscar a Yoh.

Estuvo esperando un buen rato hasta que de repente alguien tomo el teléfono, pero no era Yoh.

**- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – **dijo una irritante voz femenina.

**- ¡¿Por qué a mí? – **dijo Anna, reconociendo la voz de Jeanne.

**- Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi querida Kyoyama –** dijo Jeanne sínicamente. **- ¿A qué se debe que llames a mi casa?**

**- Estaba buscando a Yoh, el cual si es realmente uno de los dueños de casa.**

**- ¡Oh! Lo dice la niñita mantenida por Tao. Quién sabe qué clase de "favores" le harás para que te siga soportando.**

**- Te los diría, pero como comprenderás son cosas privadas entre Ren y yo, además no quiero hacerte sentir mal con los celos. – **le respondió Anna. Ella sabía que Jeanne había tratado de conquistar a Ren sin éxito alguno, lo cual le molestaba demasiado a Jeanne. No soportaba que existieran hombres que se le resistieran.

Jeanne gruño pero al segundo comenzó a reírse. **– De seguro no son cosas muy diferentes a las que hacemos Yoh y yo todas las noches.**

**- ¿Y eso a mí qué? –** Anna no sabía porque pero ese comentario la había molestado. **– Otro hombre más que descubre que eres "completamente artificial"**

**- ¡¿A quién te atreves a llamar artificial? Tú que ni siquiera tienes el pelo de color natural.**

**- ¡Ja! Seguro Jeanne. Y aunque así fuera, al menos a mí aun no me atacan las canas.**

**- ¡Y tu usas lentes de contacto!**

**- Tonta, acuérdate que eres tú la que los usa. Tus ojos realmente son café claro. Ah y un consejo, yo que tu dejo de ponerme silicona en el trasero, te empiezas a ver como una anciana, además de deforme.**

**- ¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATO MALDITA PERRA, NADIE SE METE CON MI TRASERO! – **grito una Jeanne totalmente histérica que solo quería ver a Anna de frente para arrancarle la cara. Estaba a punto de decirle alguna otra grosería pero alguien le arrebato el teléfono.

**- Amidamaru por favor llévatela a su habitación y dale un calmante.**

**- Enseguida señor –** y cargo a Jeanne como un saco de papas sobre su hombro hasta su habitación mientras esta seguía gritando como lunática.

Yoh suspiro cansado. **– Anna ¿aun estas ahí? –** dijo un poco más relajado.

**- Por supuesto, oír gritar así a Jeanne es como música para mis oídos – **respondió Anna riéndose.

**- Para mí no tanto cuando se encuentra a tres metros mío. Casi me deja sordo.**

**- Me imagino. Y bueno ¿cómo te encuentras?**

**- Bien. –** respondió Yoh, extrañado por esa pregunta. **– Nos vimos hace apenas una hora.**

**- Lo sé, tonto –** con eso Anna se había molestado un poco. **– Estábamos preocupados porque te fuiste muy rápido y de una manera extraña. Queríamos saber si es que te había pasado algo malo.**

**- Oh era eso. Jijiji no, yo estoy perfectamente, en serio. Solo que mi padre se enojo un poco por lo de la reunión. – **realmente no era mentira, su padre se había puesto se había enojado mucho con el tema, diciéndole que tenía que aprender a tratar este tipo de cosas con responsabilidad. Pero el verdadero motivo de su desesperada huida fue la incomodidad que sintió cuando estuvo junto a Ren y Anna. Sobraba demasiado en esos momentos.

**- Entiendo. No quiero saber que va a pasar cuando le digamos al padre de Ren. Incluso puede que mande a uno de sus sirvientes a secuestrarte para torturarte. – **rio Anna.

Yoh también rio pero sintió escalofríos al oírlo. Podía ser que no supiera nada sobre empresas pero si había oído hablar del papa de Ren, o mejor dicho, había oído hablar de lo terrible que podía ser el señor Tao.

**- Bueno, me alegro que solo fuera eso. Nos vemos entonces. –** dijo Anna

**- Si, nos vemos. –** y los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo.

**- Con que no te preocupaba ¿eh? –** dijo Ren de repente que se encontraba sentado al lado de ella en el sillón.

**- ¡Ah! ¿Cuándo rayos llegaste? –** Anna no se había percatado en ningún momento de la presencia de Ren y llego a saltar cuando este le hablo.

**- He estado aquí un buen rato desde que empezaste a hablar con Jeanne. Fue muy entretenido.** – rio Ren.

**- Si, igual fue bueno molestar a Jeanne un poco.**

**- Aunque me quedo la duda sobre los "favores" que me haces, no estaba enterado al respecto. –** bromeo Ren.

**- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres que te los recuerde?**

Y con esto Anna empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a Ren. Esté se tenso completamente y un leve sonrojo llego a sus mejillas. Odiaba cuando Anna se ponía así, bueno, no lo odiaba del todo, pero que esperaban si él seguía siendo hombre después de todo. Anna por su parte había enredado sus brazos en el cuello de Ren y se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios. El aliento de Anna le hacía cosquillas en el rostro a Ren pero ni con eso lograba moverse, una parte de él le decía que se acercara de una vez por todas y besara a Anna de una maldita vez. En el fondo, muy en el fondo tal vez pero aun así lo deseaba. Cuando Anna ya se encontraba a centímetros de sus labios no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos esperando lo inevitable, o al menos eso creía él. Escucho unas pequeñas risitas provenientes de la boca de Anna y con eso abrió los ojos.

**- Deberías verte la cara, pareces una chica que están a punto de robarle su primer beso. –** rio Anna alejándose un poco de la cara de Ren, pero manteniéndose sus brazos en su cuello.

Ren por su parte no podía decir nada, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, tanto por la vergüenza como por la rabia. Anna siempre le hacia este tipo de cosas y el no hacia absolutamente nada, se quedaba como estatua mirándola con cara de idiota.

**- Esta es una de las razones por las que no podría casarme contigo. –** le dijo Anna con decepción fingida.

**- ¿A qué te refieres? –** dijo Ren sin entender a que se refería.

**- Imagínate, cuando quiera cumplir alguna de mis tantas fantasías sexuales, lo único que harás es ponerte nervioso y quedarte inmóvil, así no es divertido. –** le respondió Anna haciendo un puchero.

Ahora sí que a Ren toda la sangre de su cuerpo le había abandonado para posicionarse en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta tranquilidad sobre esas cosas? Y aun mas, técnicamente le estaba diciendo que el siempre iba a fallar en ese aspecto por sus nervios. **– Podría cambiar y sorprenderte. –** exclamo pensando en voz alta. _- Rayos. –_ pensó.

Anna no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta viniendo de Ren, pero eso lo hacía más divertido. **– Oh, interesante. Aunque lo dudo un poco, después de todo he hecho esto bastantes veces y siempre es la misma reacción.**

De pronto se escucho a alguien golpear la puerta desesperadamente. Anna se separo rápidamente de Ren, el cual solo suspiro aliviado, y se paró a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se pudo divisar a un gran hombre vestido formalmente que saludo a los chicos haciendo una reverencia, después puso sus ojos en el joven de ojos dorado, se arrodillo y sus ojos empezaron a brillar como si estuviera a punto de llorar. **– Señorito, su padre lo está buscando desesperadamente y esta de muy mal humor y me pidió que lo llevara con él.** **– **dijo el hombre juntando las manos.

**- Tranquilo Bason, de seguro es por lo de la reunión. No pasa nada. –** dijo Ren tratando de tranquilizar un poco a su sirviente.

**- Si Bason, todo estará bien, tranquilo. –** dijo Anna mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como a un perrito.

**- Si ustedes lo dicen, señorita Anna, señorito Ren. – **respondió un poco más tranquilo.

**- Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que se altere más. – **menciono Anna. Los 2 hombres asintieron y salieron de la casa en dirección a la mansión Tao.

* * *

><p><strong>- Así está mucho mejor. Ojala se quedara así por unos cuantos meses…o años.<strong>

**- Tiene razón amo Yoh. La señorita Jeanne se ve mucho mejor de esta manera. –** dijo Amidamaru mientras veía a una adormecida Jeanne sobre su cama, hasta llegaba a verse linda.

**- Gracias al cielo que su psiquiatra le dio ese calmante para sus ataques de histeria.**

Entonces escucharon que alguien tocaba el timbre, Amidamaru se dirigía hasta la salida de la habitación para bajar hasta la puerta principal pero Yoh lo detuvo.

**- No te preocupes, yo abro. Tú quédate a vigilar a Jeanne. –** y salió de la habitación.

**- Como guste, amo Yoh.**

Ya abajo, se aproximo a abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo hiso sus ojos se abrieron como platos sin creer lo que veía. Frente a él se encontraba un joven, vestido formalmente, muy idéntico a él, solo que este tenía el pelo mucho más largo y una mirada más atrevida y perversa.

**- ¿Me extrañaste hermanito? O no me digas que ha pasado tanto tiempo que te olvidaste de mí. – **dijo el joven con tristeza fingida.

**- No es eso, es solo que no te esperaba, al menos no tan pronto Hao. –** y al decir eso lo abrazo con mucha alegría. **– Que bueno verte.**

**- Si, si, es genial verme, lo sé, pero ¿podrías soltarme un poco? Se me arruga el traje.**

**- No cambias nunca, ¿verdad Hao? –** rio Yoh alejándose un poco. La verdad le alegraba mucho que Hao volviera a casa, a pesar de su forma de ser el lo quería bastante, después de todo era su gemelo. Además, si Hao estaba aquí, no tenía que soportar a Jeanne acosarlo. Eso sí que era maravilloso.

**- Por supuesto que no, si así ya soy maravilloso. –** definitivamente, Hao seguía siendo igual de egocéntrico como siempre. De la nada, el rostro de Hao se puso completamente blanco, miro hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo, o a alguien.

**- Tranquilo, está en su habitación "durmiendo"** **–** dijo su gemelo alargando la última palabra. El había entendido en un momento lo que le sucedía a Hao. Se preguntaba porque su "queridísima" Jeanne (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo por favor) no había bajado a tirársele encima.

**- Gracias a todos los santos. No hay mejor manera de volver a casa. –** Hao estaba totalmente emocionado.

-** Jijiji, tienes razón.**

**- Bien, ¿qué estas esperando? Quiero que me pongas al día sobre todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia.**

**- No ha sido mucho en realidad. Oh, casi lo olvido. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado hermanote! –** grito Yoh volviendo a lanzarse encima de su hermano.

**- Igual para ti Yoh. –** dijo Hao algo molesto. **– Sabes, cuando te pones así te pareces mucho a Jeanne, lo cual no es muy agradable que digamos.**

**- Que malo. – **se quejo Yoh haciendo un puchero con su boca.

**- Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿dónde está tú adorada Tamao? Casi nunca te separas de ella.**

**- Ah ella, si está de viaje de negocios por ahí. –** respondió totalmente relajado, sin darle mucha importancia.

**- ¡Oh! ¿Y ese milagro de que estés tan relajado al decirlo? –** respondió su hermano totalmente sorprendido, generalmente cuando su cuñada estaba de viaje Yoh se ponía a llorar como un bebe o incluso se tiraba al piso haciendo un escándalo. **– Oh, ya se. Conociste a una mujer que ha tomado su lugar, ¿no es así? Jajajaja sabía que algún día seguirías mis pasos hermanito. Espero tener pronto el placer de conocerla. Te aviso que si es muy linda puede que te la quite Yoh. – **rio Hao con una mirada totalmente pervertida.

Yoh por su parte se había quedado de piedra al oír a su gemelo. Sin saber porque, la imagen de Anna se le vino a la mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello sweeties!<strong> Tanto tiempo sin verlos T.T Desde el año pasado incluso, lo que me hace recordar algo:

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS USTEDES! **(si se que han pasado 7 días desde entonces pero ¡¿QUÉ CON ESO? xD) Que tengan un año lleno de alegría, amor y diversión. Se los deseo de todo corazón.

Volviendo al fic, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi de "Mi falsa realidad", espero que sea de su agrado. Saben algo, en muchos fics se dice que es mucho más fácil iniciar uno nuevo que continuar con uno… ¡y tienen toda la jodida razón! Es desesperante como aparecen un millón de nuevas ideas en tu cabeza en vez de ideas para continuar una historia. Yo creo que voy a tener que iniciar un nuevo fic porque sino mi cabeza va a explotar :/

El próximo capítulo yo creo que vamos a iniciar con la "acción" del fic, me he demorado bastante, pero por eso y por el nuevo año 2012 les traje de regalo a nada menos que a **MI AMADISIMO HAO** *-* para los que lo extrañaban.

Quiero hacerles una pregunta, como podrán notar le he hecho ciertos cambios al fic (solo estéticos, nada sobre la trama) y quería saber si les agrada mas los diálogos en negrita o normales. Obviamente la idea es que sea más cómodo de leer para ustedes n.n

**Respuesta a lovehao:** ¡HOLA! Jejeje si, supongo que pocas personas se comerían un helado como el de Yoh, ¡YO INCLUIDA! jaja que puedo decir, ¡me encanta el helado! menos el de piña ¬¬ Que bien que te haya gustado esa escena * emoción* me salió del alma. Y pues como querías, aquí tienes a nuestro amadísimo Hao *¬*, aunque lo de Jeanne no te lo puedo asegurar aunque ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SE VAYA A SU ESQUINA! Tú también te me cuidas un montón que si no lloro. Gracias por tu reviewcillo, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Bueno que estén bien, espero que me dejen uno que otro review, se les quiere x3

**DarkAlizz~**


	6. Fin de las vacaciones

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. La trama si es mía.

**Wozu~ Wozu~** ¿Qué tal gente hermosa? Aquí les llego con un nuevo capi después de tanto tiempo *se acerca al Sr. Rincón y se pone a hacer circulitos en el suelo* Soy una maldita cerda asimétrica, no merezco vivir T_T…Ok después del momento emo xD les pido disculpitas a todos en serio, no sé qué rayos me ha pasado. Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, estaba vez ¡DE VERITAS! Bueno ya sin más que decir les dejo el capi para que empiecen a leer. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>- Mi Falsa Realidad -<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Fin de las "vacaciones"**

**~-.-~**

**- Oye Yoh…Yoh… ¡YOH REACCIONA! –** le había gritado Hao, hace un tiempo que Yoh se había quedado ido viendo hacia la nada, pero ese no era el problema, su hermano siempre le había parecido como uno de esos drogadictos que andan en su propio mundo todo el tiempo, el verdadero problema era que no lo dejaba entrar a su propia casa. A pesar del grito su gemelo ni se inmuto, así que Hao tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas. Agarro a Yoh de un brazo y lo mando a volar por el gran salón de un simple tiro, sin esfuerzo (**N/A:** Es el gran Hao después de todo, ¿Qué esperaban? xD), cayendo por suerte en un suave sillón negro.

**- ¡¿Y qué hice yo ahora? –** Yoh por fin había salido de su trance y se había sentado en el sillón mirando a su hermano algo asustado.

**- Meterte en mi camino y no dejarme avanzar, tan simple como eso. –** le respondió entrando por fin en el salón dirigiéndose a la enorme escalera (**N/A:** Es de esas bellas escaleras que se dividen en 2 al llegar al segundo piso, típica de mansiones, ¡Las amo!).

**- ¿Y por algo tan pequeño casi me matas lanzándome contra la pared? Definitivamente Hao, si sigues así algún día terminaras matándome.**

**- No sería algo tan malo. –** le respondió este, sin embargo para sorpresa de Yoh, en vez de decirlo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada perversa, lo había con una seriedad demasiado inquietante, como si realmente se lo hubiera pensado. Yoh se quedo mudo mientras Hao subía por las escaleras hasta su habitación seguramente, cuando desapareció de su vista el menor de los Asakura trago grueso, un terrible escalofrió le atravesó la espalda. Detestaba cuando su hermano le hacia ese tipo de comentarios como si en serio pensara en hacerle daño, si, no era la primera vez, pero cada vez se hacía más convincente. Pero seguían siendo hermanos, mas encima gemelos, y Hao nunca le haría daño ¿no es cierto?

**- Ah, que frustrante. –** se quejo revolviéndose los cabellos. En medio de su frustración un molesto sonido empezó a escucharse, el teléfono, desasiéndose de todos las dudas de Yoh. Por un momento pensó que podía ser Anna, lo cual lo puso extrañamente feliz, pero pensándolo bien sería realmente tonto, después de todo habían hablado hace muy poco y no creía que la rubia estuviera muy desesperada por hablar con él, después de el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos noto que ella no era sociable que digamos, aunque también podía ser porque recién se estaban conociendo, además de que no parecía tener un total agrado hacia él, pero bueno eso se encargaría el de cambiarlo con el tiempo. Pero eso hizo rondar una pregunta en su interior, ¿por qué tanto interés?

Al final se encamino hacia el teléfono que no había parado de sonar en todo este tiempo.

**- Hola, mansión Asakura.**

**- Yoh, amigo que bueno que te escucho, te estaba llamando hace un buen rato pero nadie me contestaba, ni siquiera Amidamaru.**

**- Hola Lyserg. Es que el está ocupado con ciertos "asuntos".**

**- Sedaron a Jeanne otra vez, ¿no es así?**

**- Jijijiji ¿cómo lo supiste?**

**- Lo supuse ya que ella tampoco tomo el teléfono y hoy no es día de salida con sus amigas.**

**- Ni que fueras su agenda personal, yo solo sé de ella cuando me va a molestar.**

**- Bueno eso no importa, ¿estás ocupado?**

**- Para nada.**

**- Que bien, entonces no te molestara venir a mi casa a de visita ¿no es así? Me estas tenido olvidado últimamente.** – le reclamo el peli verde tristemente. (**N/A:** Eso puede ser tomado en muchos sentidos ¬u¬)

**- Lo siento Lyserg, es que he estado muy ocupado con asuntos de la empresa.**

**- ¿Tu? ¿Ocupado con asuntos de la empresa? Jajajaja… - **reía Lyserg del otro lado de la línea. **– Te creería más** **que me dijeras haz por fin aceptado a Jeanne y estuvieron "muy ocupados" a que me digas que estas metido en asuntos de la empresa, tu detestas eso.**

**- Mi padre me obligo a ir a una reunión, no fue mi elección.**

**- ¿Y cómo te fue en tu primera reunión de empresa?**

**- Eh…pues…no paso.**

**- ¿Ah? –** dijo el peli verde, dando a sabe que no entendía.

**- Es que…bueno…me avisaron a última hora después de todo…así que…pues no estaba enterado de casi nada…por lo que…bueno, ¡no sabía nada del tema para esa reunión por lo tanto como iba a hacerla!**

**- Ay Yoh eres todo un caso.**

**- Igual no es para tanto, a cualquiera le puede pasar jijiji.**

**- Si, si, lo que digas. ¿Y el señor Tao no se enojo contigo? Por último tuvo que haberte arrancado un dedo con lo temible que dicen que es.**

**- El tampoco pudo asistir a sí que mando a su hijo Ren y a la novia de este, Anna. –** no sabía porque pero no le había gustado para nada mencionar eso. **– Ambos fueron muy comprensivos** (**N/A:** Si como no ¬¬), **incluso fuimos a comernos un helado en un local de por ahí, era delicioso. –** se le hacía agua la boca recordando su monstruosidad de helado.

**- A eso se le llama tener suerte Yoh. Mmm que raro, no recordaba que Ren tuviera novia.**

**- Pues si la tiene, la chica que estaba metida en el "escándalo de Jeanne" ¿te acuerdas?**

**- ¿La rubia despampanante? Wow, sabía que fueron juntos pero no pensé que fuera su novia. Me dio envidia. –** Yoh estuvo a punto de decir involuntariamente "a mí también" pero su amigo lo interrumpió. **– Por supuesto tu no sientes nada de eso porque estas con Tamao ¿verdad suertudo?**

**- Por supuesto que no, me basta con mi linda Tamao. –** respondió, pero no se le escucho muy seguro que digamos.

**- Que bien por ti. Bueno amigo, te dejo. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Adiós. –** y colgó sin siquiera esperar respuesta de Yoh.

No sabía porque pero no le había gustado nada el tono que uso cuando hablo de que no podía sentir envidia al estar con Tamao, fue mas como de interrogatorio a como de broma. Aunque pensándolo bien, Lyserg siempre había hablado extraño cuando se refería a ella, al principio pensó que él sentía algo por la peli rosa, pero después que lo analizo bien se dio cuenta que era más como si se estuviera asegurando de que él aun quería a Tamao, no le agradaba el hecho pero asimilo a que era porque ellos dos eran casi hermanos, los mejores amigos y era normal que fuera algo sobreprotector con ella, demostrándole lo mucho que la quería. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos provenientes del segundo piso.

**- ¡HAO! ¡Mi amor! ¡Mi vida! ¡Mi cielo! ¡POR FIN REGRESASTE! –** gritaba una eufórica Jeanne según Yoh podía escuchar. –_ Que hipócrita. –_ pensó Yoh.

**- Jeanne, linda, por última vez… ¡BAJATE DE ENCIMA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡JODER! –** se escuchaban los gritos de su hermano.

**- Señorita Jeanne por favor haga caso al amo Hao. Amo Hao por favor no empuje a la señorita Jeanne. Señorita Jeanne por favor deje de tratar de estrangular y violar al amo Hao. Amo Hao por favor no patee y ruede por el piso con la señorita Jeanne. –** mencionaba un muy desesperado Amidamaru.

**- Sera mejor que vaya a ayudar antes de que al pobre de Amidamaru le dé un ataque de nervios, Jeanne viole completamente a mi hermano y a este le dé por partirla en trocitos y carbonizarla viva. –** se decía Yoh con una enorme gota corriéndole por la cabeza mientras corría al segundo piso.

* * *

><p><strong>- Jefe, creo que podríamos tener un pequeño obstáculo.<strong>

**- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? –** decía una persona acostada en una enorme cama. Tenía la voz grave.

**- Al parecer conoció a alguien que le pudo haber llamado la atención.**

**- ¿Pero crees que sea serio? Sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos.**

**- No jefe, pero para no tomar riesgos encuentro que lo más recomendable es que Tamao vuelva de sus "vacaciones"**

**- Tienes razón, es lo más prudente. Muy bien, encárgate de avisarla, que se vuelva lo más pronto posible a la mansión Asakura, no pienso arriesgar mi plan por una estúpida aventurita de ella.**

**- Como diga jefe. –** y colgó.

**- Habrá que adelantar nuestros planes si esa es la situación. No voy a permitir que Yoh Asakura se escape de mis manos. ¡La fortuna Asakura definitivamente será mía! –** exclamo la persona de la voz grave para después comenzar a reír desquiciadamente. Todo saldría de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar muy lejano…<p>

La habitación estaba llena de gemidos, suspiros y uno que otro grito. Que hablar del calor del ambiente, casi insoportable, pero a las dos personas dentro del cuarto poco les importaba, ellos solo seguían con sus besos, sus caricias y sus jadeos, ah como se anhelaban esos dos, lamentablemente no podían culminar su pequeño actito de amor ya que…

De repente el teléfono empezó a sonar, lo dejaron pasar al principio pero este seguía sonando insistentemente. Finalmente ya artos del molesto sonido decidieron separarse y la joven se levanto y empezó a caminar en dirección al infernal aparato. (**N/A:** ¿Qué culpa tiene el telefonito? me pregunto yo, el solo hace su trabajo xD)

**- Diga. –** dijo finalmente la chica que aun respiraba entrecortadamente.

**- Tamao, debes volver ahora mismo a la mansión Asakura. –** le ordeno una voz masculina.

**- ¿Y eso por qué? Se supone que aun me queda una semana de "descanso". –** se quejo la peli rosa.

**- Lo sé, pero es algo importante. Hay peligro de que Yoh se esté fijando en otra mujer.**

La peli rosa no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. **– Por favor Lyserg, sabes tan bien como yo que Yoh solo tiene ojos para mi, te lo prueba el mismo hecho de que Jeanne se le ha insinuado un montón de veces y aun así la rechaza, y sabes que no es fácil hacerlo después de todo incluso tu caíste en sus redes unas cuantas veces. –** dijo en voz baja, cuidándose que su acompañante no la oyera.

**- Gracias por recordármelo. Igual te digo que este caso es diferente. No es una mujer cualquiera, además de que Yoh ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella últimamente.**

**- Sigo pensando que exageras, incluso el me llamo hace algunos días, es muy obvio que sigue pensando en mi.**

**- Pero el jefe dijo que no nos arriesgáramos de cualquier manera. ¿Piensas en echar a la basura todos estos años de trabajo solo por un momento de calentura tuya?**

**- ¡No es solo eso y lo sabes Lyserg! –** le levanto un poco la voz, indignada. **– Yo realmente estoy enamorada de Horo Horo y no es solo cosa del momento.**

**- Pues deberías irte olvidando de él y hacerte a la idea de que en algún tiempo estarás casada ¡y no con ese tipo!**

Silencio, solo eso se escucho por unos 3 minutos.

**- ¿Tú crees…tú crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no pienso en eso todos los malditos días de mi vida? El que deberé casarme y entregarle mi virginidad a un hombre al cual no amo, que tendré que seguir fingiendo por mucho tiempo mas, que tendré que seguir engañando y hacerle daño a gente que realmente no se lo merece y que no podre ser feliz junto al hombre al que verdaderamente amo. ¡¿TÚ EN VERDAD CREES QUE NO LO SÉ? –** grito esto último Tamao ya sin importarle si era escuchada o no, tan solo quería desahogarse un poco de toda la carga que su pobre y pequeño cuerpo debía llevar. Estaba completamente harta, solo quería desaparecer.

De nuevo se escucho silencio por un largo rato.

**- Lo sé Tamao, lo sé perfectamente. Sé todo lo que sufres y puedo asegurarte que no eres la única. Esto tampoco es de mi agrado pero debemos hacerlo, sabes muy bien el porqué. –** le dijo comprensivamente la voz de Lyserg en un tono suave.

**- A veces me pregunto si realmente vale la pena. –** las lagrimas ya habían escapado de sus rosados ojos.

**- Eso solo puedes decírtelo tú misma.**

**- Lo sé. –** suspiro resignada. **– Y ¿Cuándo debo volver? –** pregunto más relajada pero las lagrimas seguían fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas.

**- Pasado mañana a las 12:30 sale tu vuelo hacia aquí.**

**- ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que me darían al menos unos días más.**

**- Lo siento, pero como ya te dije la situación lo amerita.**

**- Eso espero, si me obligan a volver por nada puedo asegurarte que tendrás problemas mi querido amigo. –** le dijo molesta pero jugando.

**- Oh que miedo me da. –** le respondió el peli verde fingiendo temor.

**- Bueno, supongo que te veré pronto entonces.**

**- Así será, cuídate mucho Tamao y disfruta el tiempo que te queda.**

**- Tu también Lyserg, adiós. –** y colgaron al mismo tiempo. Tamao solo pudo bajar la cabeza mientras su blusa se empapaba de lágrimas.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar…un silencio espeso se encontraba en el ambiente. Algunas de las personas que se encontraban en el enorme salón estaban algo nerviosas, otras al borde del colapso, otras con el enojo creciendo dentro de su ser y otras sencillamente mostraban indiferencia a toda la situación que se encontraba a su alrededor. De repente se pudo escuchar a alguien inhalando aire muy fuerte y sonoramente para luego decir o mejor dicho gritar:<p>

**- ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS ES ESO DE QUE NO SE REALIZO LA MALDITA REUNION CON LOS ASAKURA? ¡¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO? PAR DE NIÑATOS INGRATOS, ES UNA VERGÜENZA, COMO FUERON CAPACES Y ADEMAS DESPUES TE ATREVES A APARECERTE ANTE MI PRESENCIA REN, ¡QUE DESCARO! –** grito, expulsando todo el aire que había inhalado, un enorme hombre de unos 4 metros de largo, bastante robusto y fuerte según se podía notar. Estaba furioso.

**- Ya te dije que no fue culpa mía padre, al que mandaron a representar a las empresas Asakura era un tipo inexperto en el tema. –** dijo un muy frustrado Ren, ¿Qué culpa tenia él?

**- Por supuesto querida Anna que a ti te excluyo de todo esto, es muy claro que tu no tuviste nada que ver con el desastroso fallo de esa reunión, después de todo estamos hablando de ti, apuesto que si hubieras llevado a cargo tú la reunión no hubiera habido ningún problema. –** dijo el gran hombre a Anna haciendo oídos sordos a lo dicho por su hijo. Ahora había hablado de una manera totalmente distinta, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y alrededor de él se podía ver un aura rosa con flores flotando. ¡Qué bipolar!

**- Por supuesto señor Tao. Pero no se preocupe por este pequeño incidente, tan pronto el señor Asakura este desocupado lo contactare para que pueda juntarse directamente con usted para llevar la reunión a cabo. Déjelo en mis manos. –** le respondió Anna con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su cara.

**- Ay Anna siempre podemos contar contigo querida, eres como una hija mas para mí. – **exclamo sonriente una mujer delgada, bella, vestida con un vestido oriental muy parecido al de Jun solo que este tenía líneas rojas en vez de verdes.

**- ¡NO ME IGNOREN MALDITA SEA! –** se desespero Ren, había pasado a un plano muy olvidado para todos.

**- ¡No te quejes y ni siquiera me hables Ren! Te mereces un castigo por todo los problemas que haz causado, para ti es fácil después de todo ahora todos los problemas me los llevo yo y la querida de Anna, ¿no te da vergüenza dejarle obligar a una mujer tan bella, fina y delicada a hacer tus deberes Ren? Deberías pensar más en ella que en ti mismo. ¡¿Qué clase de hombre eres?**

Ren estaba completamente rojo de la ira y la vergüenza, sus manos estaban blancas por clavarse las uñas y sus labios sangrando de tanto mordérselos para no soltar un millón de blasfemias contra su padre, contra su madre, contra Yoh, contra los Asakura, contra Bason, ¡contra todo el maldito mundo!…pero por sobre todo deseaba gritarle en su cara Anna, que en vez de defenderlo o algo así solo se dedicaba a darle la razón a sus padres y a sonreír igual que el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Definitivamente en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener una enorme lanza entre sus manos y clavársela en el estomago al primer idiota que se le cruzara para así sacarle las tripas y dárselas de comer a los perros.

**- De todas formas querido, Ren no es el único culpable aquí, también esta ese tal Yoh Asakura. –** le recordó la señora Tao a su marido. Al peli morado se le iluminaron los ojitos, por fin alguien que estaba de su parte.

**- Puede que sea cierto querida pero aun así Ren debería saber cómo manejarse antes este tipo de situaciones. Después de todo es mi heredero. Imagínate si me muriese en estos momentos, toda esa gente quedaría desamparada en los brazos de este inútil. Y ni siquiera pensar en todo el dinero que se perdería, seria la ruina total.**

_- Si que te tienen fe. – _pensaron al mismo tiempo Anna y la madre de Ren mientras lo miraban con pena, mientras el señor Tao seguía dándole sermones a Ren y este solo suspiraba y apretaba mas los puños.

* * *

><p>Cuando la ojirosa se había parado a coger el teléfono, él se había movido hasta el baño para "bajarse la calentura", a sabiendas de que no continuarían su actito de amor cuando ella volviera, incluso estaba sorprendido, después de todo esta vez llegaron mucho más lejos que las veces anteriores, siempre llegaba un momento en que ella lo paraba asustada diciéndole que aun no se sentía lista. El como todo buen hombre estaba decidido a esperarla, el problema es que cada vez se le hacía más difícil, no es que fuera un pervertido, bueno, en cierta parte sí, pero era mucho más que eso, era simplemente un hombre enamorado que deseaba más que nada en este mundo estar junto a su amada y demostrarle lo mucho que la quería.<p>

Ya calmado salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación a esperar a Tamao, paso mucho tiempo y pudo escuchar un grito de ella hacia alguien, debería ser la persona del teléfono, después de eso todo tranquilo. Ya harto del silencio y preocupado por los gritos que había exclamado su novia se levanto de la cama y camino hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono. Lo que vio al llegar hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, su querida peli rosa estaba arrodillada en el piso llorando cual magdalena, agarrándose el final de la falda con fuerza. Se podía ver la tristeza, la rabia, la impotencia y sobre todo el dolor en esos rosados ojos que se encontraban totalmente empañados por las lágrimas.

Sin pensárselo mucho se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, sobresaltándola al principio pero siendo correspondido, ella se aferraba de su camisa como si se fuera a caer a un abismo si es que se llegaba a soltar.

**- ¿Qué sucedió? –** le pregunto dulcemente el peli azul, tratando de tranquilizarla.

**- Lo siento, tan solo es el estrés por el trabajo y todas esas cosas. Tenía que desahogarme. –** le respondía Tamao, aunque se podía notar que había algo oculto entre esas palabras, pero él prefirió limitarse a consolarla.

**- Tranquila, ya paso.**

Ya un poco más calmada, la joven tomo aire decidida para decirle. **– Tengo que irme Horo Horo.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿No que tenias permiso para quedarte una semana más?**

**- Si pero, las cosas han cambiado, parece que hay algunos problemas en el trabajo que solo yo puedo resolver.**

**- Entiendo. Y ¿Cuándo tienes que irte?**

**- Pasado mañana.**

**- Tamao… -** hizo una pausa para después tragar grueso y hablar de la misma forma decidida que su novia. **– Quiero ir contigo.**

Ella lo miro sorprendida. **–Ya hemos hablado de esto Horo Horo, sabes que yo no puedo llevarte conmigo, además que estaré demasiado ocupada con el trabajo haya que será igual como si estuvieras aquí. –** exclamo en un tono algo forzado.

**- No me importa si tengo que gastar todos mis ahorros, pedir en las micros o llegar nadando incluso. Yo quiero estar contigo, y aunque estuvieras todo el día trabajando tendrás que descansar en la noche ¿no? –** dijo seductoramente a su novia, a lo que esta se sonrojo.

**- Vamos Horo-Horo, no puedes ir conmigo y punto. –** trato de hacerse la dura, sin mucho éxito. **– Ahora si me disculpas, estoy cansada y quiero tomarme un baño de burbujas relajante. –** se separo de él y se fue directo hasta el baño de la habitación, dejando solo al peli azul, que se limito a suspirar.

De verdad que quería acompañarla, aunque fuera una vez, incluso había considerado la idea de mudarse a Tokio. Ya no quería estar más tiempo separado de su adorada Tamao (**N/A:** Esto me suena a deyabú -_-). El sonido de su celular llamando desde el bolsillo de su pantalón lo saco de su "mundo feliz", vio el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba en la pequeña pantallita y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro, contesto.

**- ¡Hola hermanito! ¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado mucho. –** le decía la tierna voz de una chica.

**- Yo también te he extrañado mucho Pilika. Y si, he estado bien ¿y tú?**

**- Excelente, ayer pude hablar con una vieja amiga y hoy con mi adorado hermano, lo único que podría hacerme más feliz es que en este momento estuvieras frente a mí y poder abrazarte…o que un chico me pidiera salir jejeje. –** respondió inocentemente. Como adoraba ese lado infantil de su hermana.

**- Pues a pesar de que estamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia es obvio que la primera es la más probable, después de todo ¿quién le pediría salir a una chica tan infantil como tú? –** le dijo con el simple fin de molestarla.

**- Mo~ que malo eres hermano, agradece que aun así te quiero. Además, ¿con qué derecho me dices eso? Primero deberías conseguirte una novia tu antes de andarme criticando. –** él pudo jurar que en estos momentos ella había inflado las mejillas y hecho un puchero. Era verdad, el aun no le había contado nada a su hermana sobre Tamao, solo porque no había tenido la oportunidad.

**- Si supieras Pilika.**

**- Jo, como sea, además de llamarte para saludarte, quería decirte que te extraño demasiado y que deseo con todas mis fuerzas el poder verte.**

**- No me digas que vendrás para acá. –** se puso pálido, ¿y si llegaba aun estando Tamao? ¿Cómo le explicaría que había tenido un romance secreto por casi 3 años sin haberle dicho nada a ella? Quería decirle, pero no de esa forma.

**- No tontito, estoy demasiado bien aquí como para dejarlo.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Veras, he estado ahorrando un poco desde hace algunos años y pues… ¡Por fin junte el dinero para comprarte el pasaje para que puedas venir aquí conmigo! Después de todo tu me mencionaste el año pasado el que querías venir a Tokio por no ser que motivos. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? ¿No soy genial?**

Mientras su hermana seguía canturreando el estaba en estado de Shock, ¿sería posible? Justo cuando su novia tenía que volver a Tokio llegaba un ángel, su hermana, dándole la oportunidad de ir con ella, así podría darle la sorpresa y no tenia que gastar ni un solo peso, después se encargaría de pagarle a su hermana.

**- Por supuesto que me encanta la idea. Eres muy genial hermanita. –** mientras esta seguía diciéndole lo feliz que estaba porque haya aceptado y lo grandiosa que era, él solo se limitaba a pensar en la cara de sorpresa que pondría su novia al verlo por allá, de seguro estaría muy contenta…

Al menos eso era lo que creía él, después de todo, el pobre no sabía que la única sorpresa se la había a llevar el al llegar haya, una sorpresa no muy agradable que digamos.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! ¿Les gusto?<strong> Espero que sí. Como se pudieron haber dado cuenta ya me fui metiendo más en la trama contándoles lo de Tamao y Lyserg ¿Qué se traen realmente esos 2 entre manos? ¿Quién es el tipo con que Lyserg hablaba? ¿Realmente es hombre? Porque podría ser mujer, después de todo puede estar usando un modificador de voz y a las mujeres también se les dice jefe a veces, piénsenselo xD Otra cosa a la que deben poner importancia es a la relación entre Hao e Yoh, ya sabrán por qué. Y bueno no les puedo decir más, tendrán que buscarlo ustedes entre líneas.

Quiero agradecerle a:** annavy, lexie annatsumi asakura kido, PromNight **y a** anna kyouyama12 **por sus reviews, además de pedirles perdón por no haberles contestado antes, me siento más (en serio), prometo compensarlos de alguna manera ;) También quiero agradecer a mi adorada **Bell-Star** que se ha vuelto tan importante para mí, la re quiero x3

**Respuesta a annavy:** ¡Por supuesto que te iba a contestar querida! No ignoro ningún solo review, todos son igual de valiosos para mí. Qué pena que te hayan castigado, supongo que ya te lo quitaron. Qué bien que tengamos cosillas en común (Im so happy w) Si aun sigues en este pagina me pregunto ¿Por qué no te creas la cuenta? ¿No te sirvió mi explicación? ¡Llorare! Ok no ._. Pero sería más fácil. Sobre lo de escribir un GokuxMilk, la verdad (sé que a muchos les va a doler) no me gusta Dragón Ball, aunque la pareja es buena pero igual se me haría demasiado complicado porque no los conozco bien. ¡Gracias por todos tus buenos deseos! Bueno espero que estés muy bien, te me cuidas, nos leemos.

**P.D.** (les puede servir a todos): puedes leer manga en español gratis en, yo todo lo leo ahí, es bastante buena ;)

Bien chicos, ya sin más que decir que ¡**SE ME CUIDEN MUCHO QUE YO LOS ADORO Y LOS QUIERO BIEN SANITOS!** Ya se me van a acabar las vacaciones pero ¡seré feliz el tiempo que me quede! Y me esforzare lo que más pueda para actualizar en menos de un mes (debo quitarme esa costumbre SI O SI) **Los amo con todo mi corazón.**

¡Nos leemos!

**- Escuchando**: Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) - The Offspring...me mata jajajajaja xD

**DarkAlizz~**


End file.
